Kaa and Hikari
by KaasGirls
Summary: An 18 year-old girl named Hikari, who is obsessed with Kaa the Snake, decides to go and find him. (I know, the summary isn't great, but I hope that Kaa fans will like this.)


Hikari was an 18 year old girl with bright orange hair that went down to her shoulders. She was one of the most popular and beautiful girls at her university. A lot of single boys adored her and other girls were very jealous of her popularity and beauty. But Hikari had her own special love for snakes. Other girls would usually be scared of snakes, but they were Hikari's huge obsession. The one snake that beat all the others was Kaa. When Hikari was 13, she watched the Jungle Book movies when nobody else was around and soon had a massive obsession with Kaa and fantasized what it would be like to be in the snake's coils, put under his hypnosis and kept snug in the coils. She fantasized about Kaa all day, every day and didn't care about other people's negative opinions about her beloved snake. She especially ignored the other girls around her as they were the most negative. One day, she decided to go into the jungle after dark to find out if her favourite snake was actually real.

"Well, I've had enough of just fantasizing about Kaa for five years. I'm gonna see if he's really real. He could be anywhere. Not just in India. I'm not gonna give up until I find him". Hikari said as she got her stuff ready to get out of the university building after a hard day and dreamingly sighed.

"Still fantasizing about that stupid snake, are you, Hikari? You've gotta stop this crazy obsession and notice the guys here. An actual human male is better than a snake." A girl walking by told Hikari, which extremely annoyed her.

"I can fantasize about Kaa all I like! He's NOT and I mean NOT some 'stupid snake'! He's MY crazy obsession! I don't need everyone else's negativity about MY beloved snake around here! I've loved Kaa for five years. He's better than any human male! Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna go off into the jungle tonight and see if he's actually real! Nobody can stop me from going! Goodbye to all of you!" Hikari ranted in anger.

Hikari stormed off from the building without saying a word to anyone else and headed home.

Hikari sighed. "Finally home. Free from the negativity and back to my dreams and fantasies. I still remember the day I first loved Kaa."

*Start flashback*

Hikari got home one night with nobody else in the house and had her brand new Jungle Book DVDs. She decided to watch them since there was not much to do that night.

"Time to watch these movies. Let's see what they're like."

She started watching the movies. When the scenes with Kaa came up, she was intrigued by this snake and his powers. She soon pictured herself in Mowgli and Shanti's positions and she soon fantasized about Kaa.

"Wow! I want to be in Kaa's coils and get hypnotized by those spiralling eyes! But I certainly wouldn't want to be eaten, though. Maybe he'd probably find a human girl he'd want to pamper all day and night. Maybe if he was actually real, I could be the girl he's pampering."

From that day on, Hikari was fantasizing about Kaa every day and night and pictured herself with him in every one of her dreams.

*End flashback*

A few hours have passed.

"Alright. I'm gonna go into the jungle and look for Kaa. I wanna see if he's real. I won't need to take anything because I'm going into the jungle. All I need to be a jungle girl is just a bikini."

Hikari then took off her clothes and put on a fur bikini.

"Perfect. Time to go into the jungle."

She soon left her house to head to the jungle. She immediately wanted to stay in this jungle as it was just like the one from The Jungle Book.

"Okay, time to find Kaa."

She searched throughout a few areas of the jungle with no luck. What she didn't know was that something or someone was watching her.

"Gosh, it's a huge jungle. I need to lay down for a second."

As Hikari sat down at a tree, a tail moved up to her waist, surprising her.

"What the heck? Whoa!"

Hikari was being lifted up into the tree by an animal's tail. To her surprise, it was a snake.

"Hello there, girl-cub." The snake said to her.

"Err... hello." She replied.

"What'sss a girl-cub doing out here in thisss jungle?" The snake asked.

"I'm out here looking for a snake." Hikari answered.

"Maybe I'm the sssnake you're looking for. My name isss Kaa."

Hikari could not believe that the snake she worshipped for five years was actually real.

"You're THE Kaa the Snake? I am looking for you! I can't believe you're real!"

"Yes. Sssome actually say I'm a myth. Sssome sssay I'm just a piece of fiction. People are usssually ssscared of me, but I'm glad I've found sssomeone who isssn't afraid of me or trying to kill me."

"I've always loved snakes, Kaa. Especially you. I'd never kill you. You're special."

"Thank you for the kind wordsss, missss. What'sss your name?"

"My name's Hikari."

"Well, I mussst sssay, Hikari, you're a very beautiful girl-cub."

"Aww! Do you really think I'm beautiful, Kaa?"

"The mossst beautiful girl-cub I've ever ssseen, Hikari. I could never eat sssomebody who'sss as beautiful as you. I want you to ssstay here with me in the jungle. I'll pamper you with my tail and coilsss and keep you sssafe every day and night."

"Kaa, I'd love to stay in the jungle with you. I'm never leaving now."

"You're gonna have the bessst life with me, Hikari. Now, look into my eyesss."

Hikari knew she was going to be entranced by Kaa's hypnosis and looked into his spiralling eyes. She wanted to be hypnotized.

"So many pretty colours..." Hikari slowly said as she was hypnotized by Kaa.

"Yesss, Hikari, they're very pretty. Now to wrap you up. But firssst, remove your bikini. You don't need that sssilly thing if you're living with me. I want to sssee your natural body. In fact, I'll remove them for you." Kaa told her.

"Yes, Kaa..." Hikari said as Kaa removed her bikini and tossed it off the tree to reveal her fully naked body.

"Oh yesss, Hikari, you ARE very beautiful. Time to wrap you in my coilsss. You'll be very cozzzy."

Hikari sat completely still on the tree branch and Kaa wrapped his coils around her waist and up to her breasts.

"Kaa, I want you to stroke me with your tail."

"Anything for you, my beautiful girl-cub."

Kaa let all but one coil loose from Hikari to feel her body. He then moved his tail to her hair.

"Do you like when I ssstroke your lovely hair, Hikari?"

"I love it, Kaa. I want you to stroke me with your tail every night."

"I'll do more than ssstroke you, Hikari, my pet. I'll show you what I mean. Stand up, my girl-cub."

Kaa let his coil loose from Hikari as she stood up on the branch.

Hikari yawned. "I feel... so sleepy."

"I'll take care of that, Hikari."

Kaa created a staircase of coils for Hikari as she started sleepwalking off of the branch. She soon fell into a hammock of coils.

"Sssleep peacefully, my Hikari. Let me rock you back and forth on my hammock of coilsss. Drift into a peaceful ssslumber knowing I'm taking care of you."

Kaa kept Hikari in his hammock so he could take another gaze at his very own beautiful redhead girl-cub while she slept. Kaa soon lifted Hikari up and caught her head with the tip of his tail. He then kissed Hikari with his forked tongue wrapped around her tongue, making her moan in pleasure. She soon woke up and realized who was kissing her.

"Hello there, handsome."

"Hello to you. Was that your firssst kissss, Hikari?"

"Yes, Kaa. It was the best first kiss."

"I'm glad. Time to sssend you back down to my coilsss."

Kaa slid Hikari back into his coils.

"Kaa, I want to get to sleep now."

"Alright, Hikari. I'll help you."

Kaa hypnotized Hikari again to help her get to sleep.

Hikari yawned. "Good night, Kaa."

"Good night, my Hikari. When you wake up in the morning, you will still remember this passionate night, your past life will be erased from your mind and you will know only the jungle as your true home. I'm going to pamper you, pleasssure you and love you all day and night. Sssee you in the morning."

Hikari soon fell asleep in a cocoon of Kaa's warm coils. Kaa decided to take his girl-cub to his cave to watch over her and pamper her all night.

*The next morning*

"What a night. Now look at what'sss here with me. A beautiful girl-cub all for me to pamper and play with." Kaa told himself as he once again gazed upon Hikari.

Hikari was now waking up after her very first night with Kaa.

"Good morning, Kaa, my love."

"Good morning, Hikari, my love. How was it lassst night?"

"It was amazing."

"Well, now you belong to me, Hikari. Every night isss going to be an amazzzing, passssionate night. You are mine forever, Hikari."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be except with you, Kaa."


End file.
